1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ignition and burning apparatus used in coal boiler.
2. Background Art
The starting ignition and low-load stable combustion of the conventional industrial coal boiler will consume a great amount of burning oil. For example, in the year of 1999, the electric power industry of China consumed about 13.65 million tons of oil. Research and development of pre-combustion chamber have been conducted since more than ten years, and great success has been made in the technique of multi-fuel combustion of coal and oil near the nozzle of the pulverized coal burner by means of a miniature oil gun. The oil-saving effect of said technique is prominent. However, so far, there is no combustion-enhancing miniature oil gun and combustion-enhancing pulverized coal burner having the function of internal combustion of pulverized coal. Consequently, the oil-saving effect is limited and the economic performance of the electric power industry is affected adversely.